


Nightmares

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: Branch sometimes has awful dreams when he sleeps with his girlfriend, dreams that shows his biggest fear... Loosing her.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble and Short full of fluffyness, hope you like it :D

"Mmm ... Huh?." She murmured when she felt her partner hug her from behind

Each time the grip became stronger, his sobs began to sound louder and slight whispers of pain could be heard from the blue troll.

"B-branch?" She asked, quite worried when she saw the state he was in. She woke up and looked at him scared, hearing her name being mentioned in fear, her heart squeezed at this "Branch!?"

He heard his name being scream enough for him to wake up, small beads of sweat were on his forehead and his breathing was irregular.  
Seeing her there with him, he couldn't bear it and hugged her like never before, bursting into tears.

Although internally he cursed for having a nightmare...again.

She stood there stunned to feel that hug so strong and suddenly, it did not take long to reciprocate, even with a sad and scared face.

"m-my love...Wh-what happened?" Poppy ask sweetly while listening to him cry

He didn't want to say anything about it, he was still quite embarrassed and ashamed to accept what was happening.  
But he trusted her, and he didn't want to hide anything from her.  
"...I-I dreamed I lost you, and - -that I couldn't save you." Branch Sobbed.

“Oh love…” she cling to him tenderly as she stroked his Violet hair "Again?" 

It wasn't the first ...

The greenish let out a sigh of shame and pity.

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's tedious and childish of me to do this almost every night...B-But I can't." He parted a bit.

"Shhh, sssh ... Don't worry ... Everything is fine ..." Poppy murmured softly while still stroking his hair. "Am I here, see?"

Her voice managed to calm him little by little, her caresses made him breathe a sigh of relief and one of his hands went up to her cheek.  
"T-Thank you for being here with me ... I-I'm really sorry."

The queen smiled and lay down on the bed, letting him rest between her chest and continued to stroke his hair.

"It's okay my love... it was just a dream ... I'm here" sweetly she had speak

He thanked all the holy trolls for meeting her, just her.  
He snuggled back in and hugged her lovingly this time, listening to the soft, calm beating of her heart, hiding his face in her bosoms

"I love you so much ..."Branch whispered fondly.

"and i love you, Branchie" Poppy whispered sweetly.

"I'm the luckiest troll of all." His caresses went to her cheek. "i adore you. Rest well my precious Queen." Little by little he fell deeply asleep.

"Also you, rest well my love" Poppy replied like him, now being in the world of dreams, just hoping that this time her partner would not have nightmares that night

And so it was, he also fell asleep after that nightmare. He was able to rest what was left of that night with his beloved, the troll who would always be there for him when he needed it ... Always ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤️


End file.
